Ad Vitam Aeternam, Amor
by Vampy Proxy
Summary: After seeing each other, by chance, Rufus and Tifa form a odd relationship. Both try to go through life, and it's little problems. Eventual Rufus/Tifa possible slight Reno/OC post AC
1. Collide

**A/N: This is my first shot at Rufus/Tifa, Yay! The title means **_**For All Time, Love **_**in Latin. Please review and let me know what you think…**

Reno threw open the doors to 7th Heaven and marched towards a booth in the back. Elena rolled her eyes at his antics, and then blushed when Tseng put his hand on her lower back. Rude glanced at the bar to try and get a glimpse of Tifa.

"Yo, Tifa! Get us the usual," Reno yelled over the din as he flopped down in their usual booth.

"I do have other customers waiting," Tifa yelled back. Then she turned around to her other customers, still smiling from Reno's greeting.

"But I'm _Reno _of the _Turks_," the red-head whined.

Elena tried to smack Reno's head, but he moved out of the way in time. "Reno there are other people here," Elena scolded. Reno stuck his tongue at her. Tseng glared at him, as if telling him to behave, from his place next to the blonde.

"Sure, side with her," Reno pouted and crossed his arms. Rude sighed next to him. A minute later Tifa showed up with their drinks. "Oh my God! Thanks Tifa! You're a lifesaver!" Reno hollered as he grabbed his drink. Tifa smiled and left to attend the other customers.

A few hours and many rounds later, Reno, Elena, and Rude where still at the bar around two in the morning, closing time. Tseng had left two hours before.

"You guys are all in my f**king way! Especially _you_," Reno slurred as he drunkenly glared and pointed at Elena.

Elena who was slightly tipsy herself responded, "I'm not in your way 'cause we're not movin'."

"You're in my way!" Reno whined as he fell out of the booth and onto the floor.

Tifa sighed, and then laughed at Reno. "Do you guys have a ride home?" Tifa asked the only people left in her bar.

Reno laughed. "I don't know. Rude! Do we have a ride home?" There was no answer. Reno laughed again. "Oh! I gots a great idea!" He paused for effect. "Let's call Rufus!" Elena slapped her forehead as Tifa rolled her eyes. "Tifa do you know where my phone is?" the red-head asked from the floor while digging in his pants.

"No, I don't Reno," Tifa said as she put a clean glass away.

"Ok. Hey Laney! Do you know where my phone is?" He didn't receive an answer. Both Tifa and Reno looked over the blonde Turk, to find her fast asleep.

"It is probably in your pants."

Reno smirked. "Do ya wanna help me look for it?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," Tifa said as she continued to clean the bar.

After a minute Reno's eyes lit up, "I found it!"

"That's lovely. Now get a ride, and keep it down. Marlene and Denzel have school in the morning," Tifa commanded.

"Sorry," The only awake Turk whispered as he typed in a number. "Hey Boss Man!" Reno shouted in the phone. Tifa glared at him, and he only rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hey! Hey! You should talk to Tifa," Reno said as he stood up and ran to the bar. "Take it, Tifa."

Tifa sighed reluctantly and took the phone. "Hello," Tifa said distractedly.

"What the hell is going on? And why are you with Reno?" A smooth voice queried from the other end of the line.

"Reno is at _my_ bar with the other Turks, excluding Tseng. Oh and speaking of them, they need a ride home," Tifa explained annoyed.

"Why don't they have a car?" Rufus asked curiously.

"Tseng took it with him when he left."

"Why should I give my Turks a ride home?" Rufus said as he stood up.

"One because it is past closing time, two, because I have no room to host them, and three because I am tired and I have to get up early to help the kids get ready for school," Tifa said angrily. "Oh! And four, they are _your_ Turks, not mine."

"Well, do you want them? You can have them right now," Rufus offered, smirking.

"No, Rufus."

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes," Rufus said as he stepped into an elevator.

"Okay," Tifa said, then flipped the phone shut as Rufus did the same. The brunette looked over to Reno. "He'll be here soon"

Reno mumbled okay, and then he seemed to start to fall asleep. Tifa sighed and continued to clean the bar. Eventually she seemed to fall prey to the same sleepiness that captured her friends. _I'll clean the rest in the morning,_ she thought sleepily. Then she sat down on a barstool, and rested her head in her arms.

A few minutes later a knocking at the door woke Tifa from her light doze. "Come in," she said as she stood up. Rufus walked in with his normal white suit on. "Hello," Tifa greeted. Rufus nodded. The young woman walked over the other female and gently shook her awake. Elena gave a small smile and stretched as she got out of the booth. Then she leaned over the table and woke Rude up in the same fashion. She smiled sinisterly as she looked down at Reno.

She nudged him with her foot. "Wake up! Your rides here," she yelled. Reno groaned. "Deal with it," Tifa said.

Reno stood, and then he saw who was picking them up. "Whoa! Boss Man, you actually came!"

"Reno, shh," Tifa hissed.

"I didn't do it for you, Reno, I did it for the kids. We can't have them missing breakfast, because you kept Miss Lockheart up all night," Rufus smirked.

"They are nice kids. I should get them something next time I came over," Elena mumbled as she stumbled out the door. Rude followed suit.

"You don't even know the kids," Reno whined.

"That is not the point. In the car Reno," Rufus said shaking his head. He followed Reno to the door. At the door Tifa saw Rufus stifle a yawn.

She chuckled. "For some reason I didn't think you ever tired," Tifa said stifling a yawn herself.

Rufus turned around, smirking, "Funny. I thought the same thing."

"Goodnight, Rufus."

"Goodnight, Miss Lockheart," Rufus said as he shut the door, though he caught the smile on Tifa's face.

After the door was shut, Tifa locked it. Then she headed upstairs to get ready for bed.


	2. Ordinary Day

Marlene slightly sneaked into Tifa's room around seven in the morning. She little girl gently put her hand on the older woman's arm, and said softly "Mama? Tifa?"

The older brunette blearily opened her eyes. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Denzel and I wanted pancakes, but if you want to sleep you can. We will have cereal then," Marlene whispered.

"I'll get up," Tifa said as she stretched. Then she slid up out of bed, where Marlene took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen. Tifa yawned as she walked in the kitchen. She looked over to the clock. "It's seven! How come you didn't wake me earlier?"

"I heard Reno here late last night," Denzel admitted.

"He woke you up?" Tifa asked, slightly harsh, as she looked for ingredients for pancakes. Denzel looked around nervously. "I'm going to have a talk with that guy later," Tifa muttered.

Tifa was almost done with the pancakes when Marlene asked "Cloud comes home today from his delivery, right?"

They always had to ask when Cloud comes home, if he comes home. Everyone was always afraid he wouldn't come home one day. Tifa smiled, knowing he would come home later that day. "Yes Marlene, he'll be home when you get back from school," Tifa said. "Who wants the first pancake?"

Tifa glanced around the place, seeing the dirty kitchen, and knowing the bar still wasn't clean. She sighed, and she still wasn't completely rested. _I haven't been for a while_. Then an idea came to her.

Tifa broke the silence. "How would you two feel if I had someone help me at the bar, and possibly help at home?" The two only shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, we couldn't do anything to stop you, if you wanted it. That and it would be good for you," Marlene said softly.

Tifa felt hurt by the first statement. "Your opinions matter to me, honey. Both of yours," Tifa said looking at the two.

Both kids smile, "I love you too," they said in unison.

"It would do you good if someone helped you," Denzel finally said then glanced at the clock, "We have to go Tifa. Bye," The teen said. Marlene gave Tifa a hug goodbye and ran out the door with Denzel.

Tifa sighed into the now empty home. She started to clean the kitchen, still wondering how she would get a helper. She finished with the kitchen rather quickly and headed to the bar to clean the rest of it. She had just finished cleaning, when Elena walked in the door.

"Hey, Tifa, I have my lunch break right now. Do you want to come with me?" Elena asked sweetly from just inside the door.

Tifa looked around the bar, "Sure, I'll go."

"You don't have to if you need to do other things."

"Its fine," Tifa called out as she grabbed her shoes by the back door. She quickly put them on and proceeded out the door with Elena. "Where did you plan on eating?" Tifa asked after they were out the door.

"I was thinking we could try the new café," Elena said smiling. Tifa nodded in response. "How has your day been?"

"Busy, I was cleaning most of the day," Tifa said.

"Cloud is coming back today, right," Elena said cautiously.

Tifa looked at the ground, and took a deep breath, "Unless he has a last minute idea, he should." Elena nodded and opened the door for Tifa. The two walked in and were able to get a table right away. The two sat in contemplative silence while choosing their lunch.

"How do Marlene and Denzel feel about Cloud coming home?" Elena asked.

"Excited as they normally are," Tifa smiled sadly. "I just wonder what effect this will have on them…a parental figure never being home a lot."

"You're a great surrogate mother and person. You're a great role model for them, so they will grow up to be good people and parents, if they choose to be," Elena said trying to comfort her only female friend, Tifa just smiled gratefully at her.

"How has your day been, Elena?" Tifa laughed, "Reno hasn't done anything yet, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. Reno has been doing paperwork all day; though now that he might been done with paperwork, he is either eating or annoying one of the guys," Elena said.

"Speaking of guys," Tifa smiled, giggling, "How are you and Tseng?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Elena looked away and blushed.

"I think you do."

"There is nothing," Elena said, her eyes displaying her sadness.

After that the food came, and the two ate in relative silence. When the two were finished they split the bill and walked out.

"Well, I have to get going," Elena said.

"I do too, I plan to start advertising for help when I get home," Tifa replied.

"You're getting help?"

"Hopefully," Tifa said smiling.

"That's great!" Elena said excitedly. Then she gave Tifa a hug, which was returned. "Bye!"

"Bye, Elena."

Then the two went there separate ways, Tifa back to her bar and Elena back to the new Shinra Headquarters. As soon as Tifa arrived home, she started to make a sign for help for the window. Elena on the other hand when she arrived back at work, there were sounds of panic on the upper floors.

"Reno," Elena muttered. When she looked up, she saw Tseng walking down the hallway towards her. "What happened, Sir?"

"Reno did something…I have know idea what, though. So at this current time Rufus is talking to him now. I was just headed there, would you like to join me?" Tseng said to the petite blonde. Elena nodded and followed Tseng there the maze of offices.

The two slinked through the door to the back of the room. Rufus smirked when he saw the two in the back of the room. Reno's back was to the door and the two Turks.

"Reno," Rufus began, "why did you shout 'fire'?"

"I thought there was a fire," Reno said simply.

"Then why did you deem it necessary to push the interns?"

"I thought there was a fire, I was trying to save my own ass, and they were in my way!"

Rufus sighed and rested his head in one of his hands. "What made you think there was a fire?"

"I fell asleep with a cigarette burning in the ashtray, and when I woke up I thought there was a fire, cause I saw the smoke."

"Ok," Rufus nodded, "You are dismissed, though this is the reason we don't have smoking in the building."

"Really?"

"Well it's part of it," Rufus said as Reno turned around.

"What the hell are you guys doin' here?"

"I wanted to know what happen," Elena said simply. Reno just stuck his tongue out and walked out the door with Elena following him. Tseng stayed in the office.

"Do you ever think that you let him off too easy, Sir," Tseng asked as he walked towards Rufus.

"I don't think he would learn even if I didn't; besides he serves me well and gets his work done. I see no problem if he goofs around when he is done with his work," Rufus smirked. "Though was it just me, or does something seem off with Elena and Reno today?"

"No, Rufus, they are just worried for someone," Tseng answered hesitantly.

"Who?"

"Tifa Lockheart," Tseng answered, subtle worry reaching his voice.

"Why, is something wrong?" Rufus asked confused, not showing his own concern for the beautiful brunette.

"Cloud comes home from business today," Tseng answered.

Rufus nodded. "Maybe we should give Miss Lockheart a visit tonight," Rufus said after a moment of thought.

"If I didn't know any better…" Tseng trailed off smirking.

"Well, we can't have the Turks not paying attention because they are worried for someone," Rufus said as he turned back to his paperwork.

"Yes," Tseng nodded, "We can't not pay attention to you or else you start jumping of buildings."

"Yes, that does happen sometimes," Rufus admitted chuckling.

There was yelling from down the corridor. "I'll take care of Reno this time," Tseng sighed. Rufus nodded. Tseng took that as his dismissal, and left the room to find Reno.

He found Reno sitting in the Turks office, looking confused. "What did you do, Reno?" Tseng questioned tiredly.

"Sounds like you getting' old, Boss," Reno said.

"What did you do?" Tseng asked the cause of many headaches.

"I honestly did nothing, they just started yellin' when I came down the hall way," Reno said. Tseng knew when Reno was lying, and he wasn't lying now.

"You have officially scarred them for life," After a pause Tseng said, "Way to go."

"Thanks, I try."

**A/N: This is officially the longest chapter I have written and posted! A special thanks goes out to Narayanfx for looking over Tifa and Elena's conversation for me, because I was worried about it. I hoped you liked the chapter and let me know what you think. I can't edit so this isn't edited…**


	3. You're Beautiful

Around seven that night the Turks plus Rufus entered Seventh Heaven. The bar was full with the late dinner bunch. Reno waved to Tifa and flopped down at the normal booth. Rude sat next to Reno as Elena slid into the bench across the table from the partners. Tseng sat next to Elena. Rufus knowing how wild Reno can be with alcohol sat next to Tseng. With the three adults in one bench, it was rather cramped, so to make a bit more room Tseng put his arm around Elena. Elena started blushing, and the light pink became a dark red when Reno started wagging his eyebrows.

Tifa went over to the booth after seeing Reno start to tease Elena about Tseng. Luckily Tifa made it there just before Reno opened his mouth.

"What do you guys want?" Tifa asked.

"I will have the usual and get Tseng something to loosen him up, cause if he's loose enough-" there Reno was cut off there by a flustered Elena. Rufus made a quick glance at Tseng to see that he was disgruntled as well.

"I'll have a double vodka," Elena said pleading.

"Geez, Laney, starting out early," Reno smirked. Elena glared and was about to answer when Rufus spoke up.

"I would like a martini," Rufus said. Reno started to chuckle when he heard Rufus' order. Tifa sent the blonde male a grateful look.

"Rude, whiskey?" Tifa asked before Reno could start on Rufus. The bald man nodded. Tseng also gave his order of a caffeinated soda. Then Tifa walked back to the counter to fill out the order.

"I haven't seen Cloud," Elena mentioned as she glanced once more around the bar.

"Maybe he's upstairs with the kids," Reno said, though not really meaning it. Right after he said that he saw the kids poke their heads around the wall looking into the bar. When the kids saw the group they quickly made their way over to them.

Denzel and Marlene stood by the table and greeted everyone. "Tseng," Denzel said, "I need some help with homework. Can you help me again?"

"Yeah, me too," Marlene piped up. Tseng nodded and Denzel tried to get his mathbook over to Tseng, so both of them could see it, but it wasn't really working so Rufus got up and moved over to sit by Rude. Denzel muttered thanks and got in the booth next to Tseng.

Marlene stayed standing at the table and waited for help, though she was trying to get through what she could without it. Reno inquired about the whereabouts of Cloud.

"Oh, he's upstairs sleeping," Marlene said still working. "That's why we came down here to get help. Thank you Tseng." Rufus sitting across from Denzel saw how mad the young man was at Cloud.

Tseng smiled, "It isn't a problem."

A minute later Tifa came up with the drinks, plus a soda for the kids, and she left to tend to other people. Marlene continued to work on a problem that was giving her grief.

"What are you doing?" Rufus asked the young girl after seeing her have difficulty with the work.

"I am working on my math, but I'm having troubles figuring it out," Marlene answered looking up at him.

"I can help you, if you would like," Rufus offered.

"Really?" Marlene asked hopeful.

"Yes." Rufus glanced around for a place for her to sit near him, and found none. "Why don't you sit on my lap, because there are not any seats," the blonde explained. The young girl smiled and nodded. Rufus helped get up, and sit comfortably. "So what are you having troubles on?"

Marlene pointed out what was giving her troubles, and Rufus patiently helped her. When they were done with math, Marlene had to read a book to a parent, though since both Tifa and Cloud were busy. Rufus nodded and listen to her read the short book, then sign the paper, saying she read the book. When both kids were done with homework, the whole group started playing with the kids, telling stories, and laughing, and being happy.

Tifa looked over the group and smiled sadly. She wished it could be like that for her unconventional family. After a while it was time for the kids to go to bed. She hated to break the fun up, but they had school in the morning.

"Come on guys, you have to get ready for bed," Tifa said as she came up to the table.

"But, Tifa," Denzel whined.

"No, you have to go to bed. I already let you guys stay up an extra half hour."

"Tifa is right Denzel, sleep is important," Tseng said trying to help Tifa.

Marlene nodded and slid off of Rufus' lap and stood next to Tifa. "Come on, Denzel!" the young girl said. Denzel smiled and shook his head 'no'. The young brunette stamped her foot and grabbed her friends arm, and proceeded to pull him out of the booth. The adults smiled as they watched the two kids.

Tifa walked with the kids to the stairs to say good night. They talked about their evenings until the family got to the bottom of the stairs, when Marlene said, "I wish Rufus could come here more often, because he is really good at helping with homework. He was very patient with me, too."

"Rufus helped you with your homework?" Tifa asked, slightly shocked by this revelation. She had seen Marlene sitting on Rufus' lap, but she had thought that was so she could talk to Tseng easily. Though if he let her sit on his lap, it would make sense that he would also help her with her homework.

"Yep!" Marlene said as she nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight you two," Tifa said as she bent down to give them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Tifa," the both responded and scurried up the stairs. Tifa smiled as she watched them, then she turned to head back into the bar. When Tifa was behind the counter she glanced at the Turks and Rufus. She caught Rufus' eye and sent him a shy happy smile, then turned around to ten to the other customers.

When Tifa smiled at him, he realized just how beautiful Tifa really was. Her hair shined in the soft glow and her eyes glinted with love and acceptance. Her full pale lips formed the most beautiful smile.

He turned back to Reno who was currently explaining to Elena the story of why the interns screamed when he walked back into the office in full detail. After a minute they were interrupted.

"Good Night," Marlene said softly.

"Night sweetie," Elena said reaching past Tseng to brush her hair behind her ears, the easiest form of affection at the moment.

"G'night, raise hell in the morning," Reno said his customary good night. Rude just nodded, though Marlene understood.

"Good night, Miss Wallace," Tseng said smiling.

"Good night, Mr. Shinra, and thank you," Marlene said softly. She went to give him a hug, which Rufus accepted and he too wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Marlene," Rufus murmured. Marlene let go and smiled at everyone, then hurried back up the stair to bed.

"I think she likes you Boss Man," Reno laughed.

"Are you seriously bringing that up?" Rude asked incredulously.

"Its probably more the fact that he is the first adult male to give her his full attention in a long time," Elena spoke up. "And, shit, with your bi-monthly visits," Elena looked at Rufus, "you're here more than Cloud is."

Though everyone knew she was exaggerating, the point was clear.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, lots of stuff was going on and little time to write! Sorry about the homework bit, but I really needed to write some Marlene/Rufus father daughter stuff.**

**Also, this may be the only time I will tell a story about me but it needs to be known. I was on cafepress, and looking at shirts, and came across FF7-cloud shirts, so I wondered if they had Rufus shirts, so I typed in Rufus Shinra. And a shirt came up, but it wasn't a Rufus shirt. It was a Tifa Seventh Heaven Shirt! So I realized Cafepress must be pro-Rufus/Tifa! I have tried this three times with the same results, I urge you to try just so I can make sure I am not crazy! And yes I don't get out much…**


End file.
